


I Saw You In A Dream

by HolyShadows



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Roy Mustang, Other, Roy is sad, So I am sad, a bit angsty, but mostly sad, but we have to do that anyways, dream fic, fuck it i'll do it myself, i actually don't know how to tag, if you squint you see Royai, someone give Hughes a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyShadows/pseuds/HolyShadows
Summary: Tried to keep my eyes closedI want you so badThen I awoke and it was so sad...In which Roy has a dream about Hughes some years after his death, and they talk like old friends do.
Relationships: Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	I Saw You In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just got into Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and my friend and I were talking about how 'saw you in a dream' by The Japenese House would be perfect for Roy and Hughes, and as a result, I wrote this! Please listen to the song and be sad with us!!
> 
> Also!! That same friend drew a lovely picture inspired by the story so please give it some love!!
> 
> Link: https://www.instagram.com/p/CB6tSS-FpfE/?igshid=1pislw7tlo79u
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

When General Roy Mustang dreams, he dreams of flames rising higher than any building, him behind the Fuhrer’s desk with his feet raised, or a red tattoo burned at the edges with his fire. More often than not, he doesn’t even remember most of his dreams. 

And right now, he can’t tell if he’s dreaming or not. 

He’s sitting on a window seat of a train, the rain pouring outside. The sound of the tracks underneath him made a humming sound that would lull anyone to sleep. He looked over the cloudy horizon, figuring out what he’s doing here. Was he supposed to go East for something? Did Lieutenant Hawkeye book this train for him? And where is she anyway?

His mind reeled at the endless possibilities, endless situations, and endless strategies until he heard someone clear their voice. 

“Is this seat taken?” Roy froze. He knew that voice. That was the same voice that told him he needed to find a wife, or how his own wife and daughter was his whole world. That same voice told Roy he would be underneath him through his journey to the Fuhrer’s seat.

Finally, Roy turned around and was met with glasses and a warm smile.

“Hughes?” His eyes followed Hughes as he sat across from him.  
“You remembered my name? I was starting to think you forgot about me.” His laugh was the same upbeat, jovial laugh Roy was accustomed to.  
“You make it hard to forget,” Hughes hummed. Roy’s eyes traveled up and down Hughes’ body, looking for any sign, any blemish that would tell Roy that the man who was sitting right in front of him wasn’t his old friend. 

But he looked exactly the same as he did the last time they spoke in person.

“Jeez Colonel, you look like hell,” Hughes stated. “Or should I say, General?”

_How does he know that?_

Roy tried desperately not to show his shock, but if Hughes knew, he didn’t say anything.  
Roy sighed heavily. “Don’t even get me started. So much has happened since,” He trailed off.  
“I’m guessing by that mustache that not everything that happened was good.”  
Roy stuttered. “What’s wrong with my mustache?”  
“You mean Hawkeye hasn’t told you?” Hughes started to laugh.  
“Told me what?”  
“That mustache is worse than anything I’ve ever seen!”  
“Did you sit next to me because you wanted to talk about my facial hair?” He raised his voice mostly so Hughes could hear Roy over his gasps of laughter.  
“Okay, okay I’ll change the subject.” Hughes’ brows straightened as he raised his hands and clasped them together.

“How’s Elicia?” He asked. “How’s Gracia?”  
Roy looked down at his lap. He could feel Hughes’ eyes bore into him, waiting for an answer.  
“She’s- They’re,” He paused, composed himself, then looked up. “They’re doing fine. Elicia is becoming one smart kid. She’s becoming a lot like her father” That made Hughes smile softly. His eyes looked distant as if he were looking back at something.  
“I knew she’d be great,” He said. “She’s going to be the smartest girl in all of Amestris.”  
Roy chuckled. “So you’ve told me, many, many times.”  
Hughes hummed in agreement.  
“It seems like forever since she was born,” Hughes sighed. “Those times were much simpler, weren’t they?”  
Roy looked out into the rain. The steady rain before seemed to soften as he reminisced on what their lives were like years ago. Where there were no Philosopher Stones, and no corrupted Fuhrer, and certainly no homunculi. 

And certainly no Envy.

“Maes,” He started.  
“Hm?”  
“We stopped the homunculi from their plan to make Philosopher Stones out of Amestrian souls. All the homunculi are dead.”  
Hughes stayed silent. His eyes trained on his intertwined hands resting on the table.  
“And En-” Roy cut himself off when he saw Hughes’ hands tense. “They’re all dead.”  
“I heard you really did a number on them,” Hughes sat up straight. “Especially when it came to Lust… and Envy.”  
Roy looked at him, mouth ajar. He wanted to comfort his friend, who wore a pained expression, but no words could come out.  
“When I encountered Envy,” Hughes said, grimly. “I was ready to fight for my life. I didn’t know what the hell they were, but they were tricky,” He smiled brokenly. “At first he came to me as Maria.” Roy nodded, not knowing what else to do.  
“But I saw through their disguise. I was waiting for the right time to strike. I almost had it but they-” Hughes inhaled shakily, his voice breaking as he spoke again. “But they, uhm,”  
“Spit it out, Hughes,”  
Hughes' bottom lip began to quiver. “They turned into Gracia. And I couldn’t do it.”  
Roy gasped. Hughes’ voice seemed so quiet, Roy was questioning if he said anything at all.  
Hughes continued, “I knew it was them. I knew it. But,” He rubbed his temples. “I couldn’t do it, Roy,” He covered his eyes with his hand, hiding his eyes from Roy.  
Roy tried to reason with him. “It’s alright-”  
“No, it isn’t. They were right there, and I could’ve killed them. I could’ve gone home, like I promised.”  
“You couldn’t have known,”  
“I let them kill me!” He exclaimed. “I let them take me away from my family, Roy! I promised Elicia I would be home as soon as I could and I let him break that promise. I...”  
Hughes trailed off, leaving the two in an almost deafening silence. The rain slammed against the windows of the train. The roof of the train sounded as if a stampede was moving along its surface.  
“If it makes you feel any better,” Roy said. “They turned into me, too.”  
Hughes looked up. “How was that like?”  
Roy rubbed his clammy palms on his pants. “I didn’t know about it until much later, but when Lieutenant Hawkeye told me about it, I got chills.”  
“It’s scary as hell,”  
Roy chuckled exasperatedly. “No kidding. It’s a good thing the Lieutenant is as smart as she is. If she hadn’t found out so quickly,” Roy stopped himself. If Hawkeye hadn’t found out, Envy could’ve done the same thing they did to Hughes. She could’ve been used as bait for him. She could’ve been hurt. Or worse.

She could’ve been killed. 

She could’ve been killed in more ways than one, and he wouldn’t have been able to help her.

Roy slammed his palms flat on the table. “I was going to kill that bastard. I was going to, but-”  
“Riza came and saved the day, as per usual.” Hughes grinned at his old friend, collecting himself slightly. “Which reminds me, we need to talk about your search for a wife-”  
“No, we absolutely don’t.” Mostly because even in death, Hughes was a pain in the ass when he got involved in his love life. Partly because there was no search, because Roy already found what he was looking for.  
Hughes raised his hands in surrender. “How is she, anyway? Hawkeye, I mean,”  
Roy rubbed his forehead. “She’s good.”  
Hughes raised an eyebrow. “‘Good’? That’s it?”  
Roy shrugged. “I mean, I guess so.”  
“Good grief, you are helpless,”  
“Hey, what did I do?”  
“Cut the bullshit, Mustang,” Hughes gave Roy a knowing look.  
“Alright,” Roy sighed. “She’s… she’s great,” A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of her, and the stampede of rain grew into a soft melody. After he lost his sight, she was right there next to him at every step. It didn’t take long for him to recognize the sound of her footsteps and the smell of her perfume. But that was something he was already familiar with.  
Even after he regained his eyesight, she was there. She would always be there.  
He told Hughes as such. 

“At least tell Hawkeye thanks for me when you get back, yeah? I owe her.” Roy nodded, thinking he owed her a thanks, too. More than that, even.  
Roy peered out again into the rain. The raindrops seemed to be falling few and far between as of right now.

He wondered where they were now. 

“Where’re you heading to?” He asked Hughes.  
Hughes hesitated before responding. “I’m not entirely sure, myself, but you should get back home.”

Roy looked at him tentatively. “What do you mean?” His dear friend, who he hasn’t seen in years, comes to him, and just as soon as he sits down, Roy has to leave?

Suddenly, Roy heard a ringing noise in the distance. 

From what Roy could see outside, there was no train station near them. There wasn’t anything near the train, now that he’s really looking. No recognizable buildings or landmarks. Nothing.  
Yet the train seemed to be slowing down.  
“It was really nice to talk to you again, Mustang. I hate to admit it, but I missed your hotheaded ass,” Hughes snickered. “Get it?”  
“You really haven’t changed, have you?”  
Soon enough they were both laughing loudly. Thank God there was no one else on the train, or else they would’ve been kicked out by now. The rain became a faint mist, almost transparent enough to see the sun peek through. 

The train led to a stop, the tracks creaking underneath as their laughter died down. Hughes looked outside. “Well, this is my stop.”  
Roy’s smile vanished, and his fists tightened. He tried to relax before anything became too noticeable.  
“What? You’re leaving?”  
“It was great to see you again, Roy Mustang, although I would’ve done without the caterpillar on your upper lip.” Hughes slides out of his seat and gets up, securing his military hat on his head.  
“Tell Gracia and Elicia I miss them, and that I’ll be watching Elicia become the beautiful, smart woman I always saw her as.” He walked towards the door, leaving Roy sitting alone.  
“Wait, but what about-” He had so much more to tell him. Things about Ed and Al, Winry, Scar, Armstrong, everyone. 

The ringing was getting louder. 

Hughes raised his hand. “Don’t worry, old friend, we’ll meet again soon. You can tell me everything then.”

The ringing came back. 

_Ring._

Roy stood up. “Wait,’ He called out.

_Ring._

The train doors opened, and Hughes exited the car.

_Ring._

“See you at the top of the ranks,” Hughes saluted him, and the doors began to close,

_Ring._

“Wait!” 

_Ring._

The rain became a downpour

_Ring._

Roy opened his eyes. His temple rested on his flat pillow instead of a cold, rainy window. He sat up groggily, rubbing his forehead with his palms. He blinked quickly, ridding his eyes of the unwanted tears threatening to spill. 

He tried to clear his mind when his ears picked up the ringing sound. The same sound that invaded his dream.

It was the phone. 

He didn’t know what time it was, but the sun was just about to peek through the horizon. Who would be calling him at this time?

He stumbled out of bed and grabbed the phone. 

“Hello?” His voice was rough as he spoke.  
“General Mustang,”  
His breath hitched, but he hid it by clearing his throat.  
“Lieutenant Hawkeye, to what do I owe you?”  
“It seems that the paperwork you told me to do was due in a couple of more weeks, not this week as you mentioned.”  
“It seems I slipped up,” He sighed, his head bowed as his free hand raked up and down his scalp. “I’m sorry,”  
Hawkeye hummed in response. They stayed quiet, their breathing the only thing they could hear.  
“General?” She said, breaking the silence. “Is something wrong?”  
_Damn it,_ Roy thought. _It’s like she can read my mind._ He wouldn’t doubt it.  
“No,” He answered. “Everything is fine, thank you, Lieutenant.” He exhaled shakily. “Thank you,”  
Hawkeye gasped quietly at the other end of the line but neither mentioned it.  
“I’ll see you later today at work then,” She said.  
“One more thing,” He interjected.  
“What is it?”  
“Later today I would like to visit Gracia and Elicia,”  
She hummed as if she understood perfectly what he meant.  
“I’ll make sure the car is ready.”  
“Thank you,” He hesitated. “Lieutenant.”  
“Don’t mention it, General.” With that, she hung up the phone. He leaned over the telephone with his eyes closed. How does she know when he needs her the most? He smiled softly and went back to his bed.  
As he laid down, his mind wandered to his friend’s wide grin and the mischievous glint in his lively eyes. 

_I’ll see you again, old friend,_ Roy thought. 

He closed his eyes and began to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
